


Share a Milkshake

by EZM2016



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Roy owes Ed a milkshake.





	Share a Milkshake

"Fullmetal." Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang growled as the short blonde plowed his way down the busy street, dragging his superior officer along with him as he ignored the annoyed tone in the man's voice.

 

"Edward." He growled louder, planting his feet firmly on the sidewalk, not allowing the younger man to drag him any further.

 

Ed turned to scowl at commanding officer who just raised an eyebrow in response to the obvious lack of respect for an authority figure.

 

Ed sighed "Come on, Mustang!" The boy all but whined, causing the older man to try his hardest not to smile, instead he just smirked. This caused Ed to roll his eyes and cross his arms defiantly over his chest.

 

"I won." He pouted.

 

"I won and you owe me a Milkshake." He complained again.

 

"Ed, I thought you didn't like milk." Roy finally spoke, just to annoy the short tempered blonde in front of him.

 

Ed growled "It's not the same!" He defended. "A Milkshake is delicious and amazing and shouldn't even have that devil-drink's name anywhere near it!" He explained dramatically.

 

This display was hilarious,the man wanted his milkshake badly, Roy couldn't help but laugh, to which the blonde rolled his eyes and turned as he grabbed the same spot on Mustang's uniform sleeve and pulling the man along.

 

Roy didn't fight again has he allowed himself to be pulled along yet again, laughing at Ed's persistence.

 

"You bet me I couldn't stay calm all day, and you lost." He said, making sure to rub that he won in the other man's face as they closed in on the ice cream parlor at the end of the street they were currently walking down.

 

"I won, and I want my milkshake, you great bastard." He mumbled under his breath, but Mustang heard as he was dragged through the door where bells chimed, announcing their entrance.

 

"Go sit, Fullmetal, I'll get the milkshakes." The Flame Alchemist offered. Ed nodded happily and went to find a seat, the blonde was too excited about a milkshake to notice the mischievous smirk on his commander's face.

 

Ed was buzzing and bouncing slightly in his seat but he stopped immediately as a milkshake was sat down in front of him. He examined the beverage in front of him curiously, of course he was ecstatic to finally have his milkshake, but he was confused.

 

"Why are they're two straws..?" He asked slowly, as if he missed something. Roy shrugged and leaned in to sip from his straw as he watched Ed, who was just staring at him.

 

"Problem, Ed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow that was accompanied by a smirk which caused Ed to blush bright red.

 

"Bastard." He mumbled as he leaned in, sharing a milkshake with his superior officer who just so happened to be the man he has a massive crush on, not that he would ever tell that bastard.

 

He wouldn't feed his ego like that even though he had a sneaking suspicion that Roy already knew. 


End file.
